Perplexity (Episode 5.1)
Tyndall: Warrior, of course you know about the tragedy that has struck Zion. Who could have foreseen that Anome would turn on Niobe herself? We have indications that Niobe survived his treachery, but remains in critical condition. We must reach her! Unfortunately, something is preventing us from accessing the area of the building where she was struck down. We're still trying to determine what's going on there. We've located an operative who was on guard outside the meeting place. Talk to him and see what you can find out. Tyndall's operative promptly rendezvous with the survivor guard operative. Guard Operative: Hey. Yeah, I was there aswell, I was stationed on the ground floor. Anome and his buddies shot their way out of the other side of the skyscraper with the case. They were already out of sight by the time I got over there. The other guards were dead... I jumped in the elevator to get to the meeting room, and find Niobe, but the elevator wouldn't go to her floor. I tried the stairs, and they just... ended. It's totally bizarre "like the building swallowed her up! This is horrible... What are we going to do without Niobe? We've got to get to her! Tyndall, fully worried about the situation, sends her operative onwards to a Zion scanning outpost which is busy monitoring the area in Ueno where the meeting occurred. Tyndall instructs her operative to determine if they have any useful information yet. Scan Technician: Ah, yes, Tyndall notified us that you were coming. We've got some data from the Ueno site, but it's...garbled. I was about to recalibrate our scanners to make sure the problem isn't on our end, but we've never had a problem with this equipment. If you want the data we've picked up before, go ahead and get it from the computer over there. I've given you access. The operative retrieves the data from the computer before leaving to contact Tyndall. Tyndall: Warrior, by now you've noticed attacks from redpills calling themselves part of Niobe's Group. These are operatives who have always been closely affiliated with Niobe and Anome's group in Zion in particular, and who are now following Anome, perhaps lured by the promises of being rewarded cheat codes. Get the data you've collected over to our analysis center ASAP. We've got to get to the bottom of the Ueno situation. The operative is ambushed by some of Anome's goons. They're no match for the determined operative, who despite the attacks still makes it to the analysis center alive. The analysis center is abuzz with Zion operatives confused in the situation. Some contemplate Anome's nature, expressing their concerns that they always thought he wasn't very bright. Others wonder what happened to the building itself, how it's code had been warped in such a way to hide Niobe. The operative feeds the data into a computer terminal. Tyndall: I'm afraid that things aren't looking good, Warrior. The data readings have our analysts baffled for now. I've arranged for you to touch base with a Machine representative. Commander Lock thinks that they should be willing to help us with this problem, since they won't want to see Zion destabilized by Niobe's loss. See if they've been able to find out anything about her situation. The operative heads straight to the location Tyndall indicates, once again closesly avoiding death by Anome's operatives, and meets with an Agent to discuss the situation. Agent: We are still analysing the data from the Ueno incident. Several floors of the building in which the incident occurred are still inaccessible to our sensors, which is... unusual. It is as if they have been removed from the simulation. However, speculation is inefficient. We will inform you if we learn more. Our primary objective at this juncture is the neutralization of your rogue controller, Anome. Your cooperation is appreciated, operative. The operative leaves and reports the meeting back to Tyndall. Tyndall: From what you've told me, it sounds as though event the Agent was perplexed by what's happened at the meeting place. This is a grave situation for Zion, Warrior. Rest assured that Commander Lock and the Council will put every effort into formulating a solution. I'll get back to you as soon as we have something. Thank you. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1) Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.1) Category:Episode 5.1 Missions